graviddiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalion
Crystalion Crystalion's are mammalian Deramon type Okuni that favor grassy planes or sparce forests. They are also one of the most magically inclined okuni. Their best roles are priestess and witch. Appearance Despite the name crystalions are an all female race of centaur creatures with unicorn features. The horse half of their bodies are covered with a fine coat of silver white hair, with a long blonde tail and sturdy black hooves. The human half has fair porcelain skin, long blond hair, and large innocent blue eyes. But the most distinctive features have to be the large crystal horns growing in the middle of their foreheads, which serves as a conduit for their magical power. Abilities *Telekenisis - using their magic crystalions are able to move various objects telekeneticly. *Agility - Being part horse crystalions are one of the fastest okuni's on record. Life span Being magical creatures crystalions have very long lifespans, the oldest crystalion on record was around 150 years old when she passed. However a crystalion is considered fully grown by the time she reaches 18. Reproduction Since crystalions are such longlived creatures their is no rush to have children. However when one dies her magical essence is absorbed by another member of her tribe and she is then reborn as new life. As such there is never more than 100 crystalions in any herd at any given time. Society The crystalion hierarchy is dictated mostly by those with the greatest magical potential. The crystal material that makes up the horns dictates the individuals magical potential, from least to most powerful it goes, Topaz, opal, pearl, ruby, emerald, sapphire, diamond. As such diamond horned crystalions, if any are around, generally lead the herd. Further more the horn grows longer as the crystalion ages, generally reaching a maximum length of 1.5 feet. Weaknesses Since crystalions rely on their magic if there is anything to disrupt their magic, or break their concentration, most of their power is rendered useless. Also being part horse they tend to become spooked and are very dificult to control when in this panicked state. Basic Attacks *Mana bolt - a concentrated shot of magical energy from the horn or hand, primarily a mid to long ranged attack *Mana shield - creates a dome of magical energy that deflects most attacks, caution should be taken as the shild constantly drains mana from the crystalion using it *stomp/buck - one of the few physical attacks a crystalion has, they either strike with their forelegs or kick with their hindquarters depending on the situation. *levitate - The ability to telekeneticly move objects, while not particularly usefull in combat can be used in diversionary or defensive tactics. *Teleport - when in extreme danger the crystalion can focus almost all of her mana and immediately teleport themselves, and their shaman, some distance away from the battle field. Topaz to pearl crystalions can only manage a few dozen to a hundred feet, while Ruby up can teleport miles away.